1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination exercise and massage apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus which supports the user and facilitates reciprocating motion during exercise, is designed to be taken apart and put together easily, and is light in weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatus have been proposed in the past combining different kinds of exercise devices or exercise and massage devices. Such apparatus are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 781,683; 1,582,487; 2,682,402; 3,707,284; and 3,945,637.
While the apparatus described in the above-cited patents are useful in providing exercise and massage, when used in the home by the average person, each of the patented devices suffers from one or more deficiencies.
For example, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,487 comprises a bed disposed in a large tubular frame. Various kinds of exercise devices are incorporated in or are suspended from the tubular frame. Because of its size and its manner of construction, this device cannot easily be moved to suit the convenience of the user, or stored when it is not in use. Moreover, the exercise devices are not so placed with relation to the bed that the mattress is made an integral part of the exercise provided by the exercise devices.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,284 is relatively compact, and apparently can be taken apart and folded for storage, but the support platform on which the user rests does not enhance the value of the exercise provided by the exercise devices. Although rollers are provided for massaging the back of the head, neck or shoulders, the rollers are stationary and the user must be extremely agile to obtain any benefit therefrom. Moreover, because the support platform lies close to the floor, it cannot easily be used by a person with back problems, or a handicapped user.
The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,140 is collapsible, but in use it takes up a great deal of floor space and the exercise attachments are heavy in weight.
The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,402 comprises another kind of tubular frame from which exercise devices are suspended. Again, this apparatus can be collapsed for moving and storage, but takes up a great deal of floor space in use. Neither of the two previously described devices provide massage means or a resilient body support which enhances the value of the exercise provided by the exercise attachments.
Other apparatus such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 781,683 and 3,945,637, while providing both massage and exercise, only provide exercise for one part of the body.
In the design of home exercise and massage apparatus, it is extremely important that the apparatus be easily moved to suit the convenience of the user, and capable of storage when not in use. Therefore, an important feature of home exercise and massage apparatus would be simplicity, compactness, and lightweight.
The home user desires apparatus that provides a complete range of exercise and massage but is safe to use in the absence of expert supervision. Therefore, another important design feature would be exercise and massage devices that are very versatile and yet simple to use.
An often overlooked segment of society for which home exercise is very important is the handicapped. Therefore, another important feature of home exercise and massage apparatus is that it offer exercise and massage attachments that can be adapted for use by the handicapped.
The present invention is advanced with a view toward meeting the above-noted requirements for a practical combination exercise and massage appartus for home use, while overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art devices described above.